Promises We've Made
by Brucasxo4ever
Summary: Brooke & Lucas get married and have two children, Nathan & Kelsey. Later down the road they get divorced, will Nathan and Kelsey get a chance to have a real family again! BRUCAS!


**This is my 3rd story, i had this ploit in my head for days now so here it is Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been over a year since Brooke Scott became Brooke Davis again. Brooke and Lucas were married for 5 years, before they decided that it wasn't going to work. Leaving their two beautiful kids, Nathan and Kelsey, heart broken and confused. Nathan and Kelsey lived with Brooke; Lucas took them every other Friday.

* * *

_Every Other Friday_

"Nate, Kels, come on" Brooke said as she grabbed her keys on the counter and put them in her purse.

Nathan and Kelsey came down the stairs with their backpacks and favorite stuffed animal in their hands.

It's toys and clothes and backpacks

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" the 4-year-old little girl asked with sad eyes.

"Oh honey" Brooke started as she bent down to her daughter's level, and then continued. "We have been thou this, daddy's not coming home, I'm sorry"

"It's not fair" Kelsey said as she dropped her head.

Brooke felt guilty for letting her marriage fall apart, but she wasn't the only one to blame.

The family of three then when out to the car, Brooke put Kelsey in her car seat on the right while Nathan went around to the other side of the car to get in.

_Is everybody in?  
Ok lets go see dad_

* * *

Lucas leans against his car to wait for his kids and once was the love of his life, and maybe still is?

_Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot_

Lucas then sees Brooke's car drive down the road and into the parking lot. Brooke then gets out of the car to open the door for Nathan, but he already had it open and running into his dad's arms.

"Dad!" the 6-year-old boy yelled as he ran.

"Nate!" Lucas says as he picks up his son. While Lucas and Nathan were catching up fast Brooke was getting Kelsey out of the car. The second Brooke put Kelsey down she ran to her daddy.

"Daddy!" the little girl ran to her father.

"Hey, baby girl" Lucas says as he quietly put Nathan down and picked up Kelsey.

His eyes then drifted to Brooke who was holding on to the kid's stuff, _god what happened between us that we got this far away from each other _he thought.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas managed to get out.

"Luke" Brooke said quietly but it was still heard. "Ok guys, come give mommy a hug and kiss before you go".

Lucas then puts down Kelsey down; Nathan and Kelsey wrap their tiny arms around Brooke's neck, as Brooke puts her arms around both of her children trying not to cry.

_Half the hugs and kisses  
there are always sad_

When the hug broke Brooke gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good for daddy, and have fun ok?" Brooke said with tears in her eyes and a small smile.

"I will mom" Nathan said with a blank expression on his face.

"I will too mommy" Kelsey said with a sad face, she hated seeing her mom and dad sad.

Lucas dropped his head at the sight of Brooke and his kids hurting, he promised himself that he would never be the one to hurt his family.

"That's my good babies, now go have fun" Brooke said blinking to fight the tears away.

"Bye mom" Nathan said as Brooke handed him his backpack and stuffed animal he then started to walk away.

"Bye buddy" Brooke said making a small wave.

"Bye mommy, I love you" Kelsey said with a sad voice as Brooke handed her, her backpack and stuffed animal.

"Bye sweetie, I love you too, come here" Brooke said as she waved her hands for Kelsey to give her another hug before they go.

After the last hug broke Kelsey went back to her dad and Lucas started to put the kid's stuff in the back seat. Then picked up Kelsey and put her in the car seat, while Nathan got in on the other side. When Lucas was done strapping in Kelsey he looked back at Brooke, but by the time he did she was already on her way in the car.

Brooke got in the car and started to drive away and looked in the side mirror and she saw Lucas getting in the front seat and driving away himself. She could fight back the tears anymore, she just let them pour down her eyes.

_We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every Other Weekend_

* * *

"Where here, hey Nate can you get the backpacks? When I get Kelsey" Lucas said when he got out of the car.

"Sure dad" Nathan said as he got out and grabbed the bags behind him.

"Thanks buddy, ok come here princess" Lucas said as he unbuckled Kelsey and picked her up and put her to the he's right side.

"Can you pick me up too dad?" Nathan said with a hopefully smile.

"Sure I can" Lucas said as he adjusted Kelsey a little more then picked up Nathan with his one arm.

_Every Other Weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms_

* * *

Later that night there were ready to watch a movie that Nathan and Kelsey picked out at the movie store.

"Dad I'm hungry" Nathan said as he looked up at his dad when the movie began.

"Oh, ok, are you hungry too princess?" Lucas said first looking at Nathan then turning his head to Kelsey who was sitting on his lap. Kelsey just nodded her head up and down.

"Ok lets get some grilled cheese sandwiches" Lucas said as he stopped the movie and picked up the 4 year old and put her on the floor.

Lucas made the grilled cheese sandwiches while Nathan and Kelsey talked at the kitchen table. When the sandwiches were done Lucas took three plates and set them on the table and put a sandwich on each plate.

"Ok, dig in" Lucas said with a smile, happy he didn't burn the food like he almost always does. Kelsey and Nathan just look at the sandwiches.

"What's wrong?, I thought you guys love grilled cheese sandwiches?" Lucas said taking a seat with a smile and realizing that his kid's weren't eating.

"We do, it's just…" Nathan started before he was cut off by his little sister.

"But that's not the way mommy makes it daddy" the little girl said.

Lucas went to a smile on his face to a heart broken look when he heard his little princess say those words.

_It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart  
_

"Umm, ok, well how about pizza, yeah let's have pizza, it's a Friday night we can have pizza" Lucas said as he sat there and thought about it then got up and grabbed the plates and headed to the counter.

"REALLY?!" the two children asked excitedly.

"Yeah, here's a menu, go and decide what kind of pizza you guys want" Lucas said as he grabbed a menu from a stack of papers with a smile. Nathan got the menu from his dad and him and Kelsey went into the living room to decide. Lucas's smile faded when the kids where gone, then he looked down at the sandwiches and picked up one and took a bite.

"There right, it's not the way mommy makes it" Lucas said as his eyes filled up with tears then he put the sandwich back on the plate and threw them all out.

_I miss everything I use to have with her again  
Every Other Weekend_

* * *

**Flashback**

Lucas looks thou the glass window at his brand new baby girl with his name on it.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Brooke said with a huge smile as she stood behind him. Lucas then looks behind him to find his wife.

"Yeah, you did a great job, she's the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen" Lucas said putting an arm around Brooke and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I can't wait for Nate to see her, he's going to be so happy" Brooke said thinking of her and Luke's other child, who was now almost 3.

"Yeah, he's going to make a great big brother" Lucas said looking down at Brooke, who was now looking at him too.

"I love you Luke, I always will" Brooke said with a smile as she lend closer to his chest.

"I love you too, I always will too" Lucas smiled down at Brooke and then they turned their head back to their baby girl.

**End Flashback**

_But I can't tell her I love her_

_I can't tell him I love him_

_Cause there's too many questions and_

_Ears in the car_

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

_I don't tell her I need her_

_She's (He's) over me, that's where we are_

_So we're as close as we might ever be again_

_Every Other Weekend_

* * *

_Every Other Saturday_

Saturday morning Brooke rolls over on "his" side where he sleeps, well where he used to. She takes a deep breath and looks around for the remote control for the TV.

_First thing in the mornin'  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away_

Brooke turns the TV on and it was on VHS, it was a home video, of the Nathan a couple years back. Nathan was 2 and Brooke was 7 months pregnant with Kelsey, the video showed Nathan doing all kinds of silly things. Brooke just stared at the TV laughing at her son. Then the camera turned to her and Lucas, Haley and Nathan where taping the small family.

"Come on guys show us some action!" Nathan yelled from the TV. Brooke rolls her eyes and then takes Lucas's face and kisses Lucas's lips. Nathan and Haley then cheer. Brooke looks at the screen with tears in her eyes. "Come here buddy, come see mommy and daddy!" Brooke said smiling as she picked Nathan up and put him to her right side. "Awwe, you guys are such a cute family" Haley said. Then Lucas kissed Brooke on the lips. Brooke turned off the TV she couldn't handle it anymore, her eyes were filled with tears, some escaped her eyes and where now running down her checks.

_I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in  
Every Other Weekend_

* * *

_Every Other Sunday_

Sunday morning "Ok guys you got everything you need?" Lucas said grabbing his keys then putting them in his pocket then turning around to his two children.

"Yep" they both said with a smile.

"Ok, lets get going" Lucas says as he grabs the Nathan and Kelsey's hand.

* * *

Brooke waits out side her car for her two kids and her once was true love but maybe still is? Then she sees Lucas's car pull into the driveway. Lucas and Nathan get out at the same time, Nathan runs to Brooke.

"Mom!" Nathan yells while he runs to Brooke.

"Nate!" Brooke yells, and then she picks him up and hugs him and kisses him on the forehead.

"Mommy!" Kelsey yells as Lucas puts her down on the ground, then she runs to Brooke.

"Hey baby girl" Brooke yells as she puts Nathan quickly on the ground so she can pick Kelsey up.

Lucas then walks over and hands the backpacks to Nathan to put in the car.

_I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot_

"Hey Brooke" Lucas says with a small smile.

"Luke" Brooke said once again soft but was still heard.

_We don't touch  
We don't talk much_

"Ok go say goodbye to daddy, baby girl" Brooke said to Kelsey as Brooke put her down.

"Bye, bye daddy" Kelsey said as she hugged Lucas.

"Bye princess, I'll see you later, Ok?" Lucas said trying not to cry himself this time.

"Ok daddy, I love you" Kelsey said with sad eyes like she always has when it came down to goodbyes.

"I love you too baby" Lucas said before he kissed her forehead. Then Kelsey went back Brooke.

"Bye dad" Nathan said with a blank expression on his face that's what happened to him when it came down to goodbyes.

"Bye buddy, take care of your sister and mom for me, ok?" Lucas said knowing that he will.

"I will dad" Nathan said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Good man, come here" Lucas said before he gave Nathan a hug. Nathan then went back to where Brooke and Kelsey were. Brooke saw the pain in Lucas eyes she knew how he felt when the kids were gone because she felt the same way.

"Bye Luke" Brooke said with a nod.

"Bye Brooke" Lucas said returning the goodbye.

_Maybe goodbye to each other_

"Ok guys lets get into the car" Brooke said with Kelsey in her arms as she walked to the car to put Kelsey in her car seat, while Nathan got in on his side of the car.

Lucas just looks at Brooke not knowing if there was anything he could say to get her back and have things go back to the way they were before. Brooke then gets in the car and starts to drive away.

_Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got  
I reconvince myself we did the right thing  
Every Other Weekend_

_So I can't tell her I love her_

_I can't tell him I love him_

_Cause there's too many questions and_

_Ears in the car_

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

_I don't tell her I need her_

_She's (He's) over me, that's where we are_

_So we're as close as we might ever be again_

_Every Other Weekend_

_Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again_

_God I wish that he was still with me again_

_Every Other Weekend_

**Hope you guys like it, the song is Called "Every Other Weedend" by Reba McEntire & Kenny Chesney. Please Reveiw**


End file.
